


Kenji's Crush

by Tim_Drake_Enthusiast



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tim_Drake_Enthusiast/pseuds/Tim_Drake_Enthusiast
Summary: Season 2 spoilers!He's alive. Ben's alive. And he's in Kenji's arms, living and breathing, and he feels… so many feelings. Relief, happiness, frustration at himself for not looking for him! And… something else he can't quite name yet. But who cares! Ben is back!In which Kenji has a realization at a very inconvenient time.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	1. When You're Gay For Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like a week ago and after my friend, who knew nothing about Camp Cretaceous, reviewed it, I felt confident enough to post this.

He's alive. Ben's _alive._ And he's in Kenji's arms, living and breathing, and he feels… so many feelings. Relief, happiness, frustration at himself for not looking for him! And… something else he can't quite name yet. But who cares! Ben is back!

"How? How? _How?"_ Kenji asks, tears threatening to fall. He let go reluctantly and awkwardly.

Brooklynn uses that opportunity to hug Ben tightly and quickly.

A groan interrupts their reunion. They all look to the source of the noise. Hap is waking. 

"Oh. Right." Ben says, placing a hand on his hip. "We should probably deal with that."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ben is recounting how he survived the fall and what happened afterwards while tying up Hap expertly. 

Kenji can't stop looking at Ben in awe, not just because he survived the fall, but also because he survived alone. He's changed.

Kenji thinks he knows this feeling. This tight feeling in his chest, butterflies in his stomach, the heat in his face, the jittery nervous feeling when he looks at Ben. 

He has a crush. 

"O-oh, hey, I- I still have your dork pouch…" Kenji looks down at where it should be, but it's not there, "what?"

"Oh, yeah. I snatched it off of you earlier," Ben says casually, unzipping and dipping his hand in his fanny pack to find his hand sanitizer. He squirts some into his hand, even though it won't do much because he's covered in mud, his hands included, before putting it back into the pouch. "But thanks for keeping it safe."

Ben picks up the taser from the ground. "Could've used this while fighting ol' Toro, eh, Bumps?" 

He spins it in his hand, faltering when Brooklyn says, "Ben, focus. The couple, what exactly did they say?"

"Not too much, but they're definitely up to something," he looks over to their captive. "Hap, too." He looks back at his friends with a frown on his face, "I say we feed him to the Mosasaurus. Or the T. Rex," he says excitedly, while Brooklyn looks shocked at the suggestion. Kenji hesitates, not knowing quite what to do, but easily sides with Ben.

"Or you could listen to me," Hap says gravely. All three teens gasped, suddenly on the defensive. Ben raises the taser in the direction of the now conscious man.

"You're awake?" Brooklyn asks.

"Of course I'm awake. You think I'm gonna be taken out by a bunch of kids?"

"Challenge accepted," Ben says, stepping closer to Hap. He turns on the taser.

"Put that down, boy, before you get yourself hurt."

" _Someone's_ getting hurt old man, but it ain't me." 

Hap just laughs, and Kenji looks excited.

"Zap him, Ben!" Kenji yells excitedly. 

"With pleasure."

"Bring it!" Hap goads.

Brooklynn runs in front of the taser, protecting Hap, and yells, "Everybody, chill!"

Ben powers down and lowers the taser, glaring at Brooklynn. 

"Lower the weapon, Ben," she commands.

"You're protecting this guy? Whose side are you _on,_ Brooklynn?"

"I am on the 'not electrocuting a human being' side, Ben."

"We don't have time for this! You kids have to trust me! I'm trying to save your lives."

Kenji stares at Ben again. He's arguing with Hap, and Kenji thinks Ben is so cool.

But when they hear that Hap and the other adults have a boat docked on the island, Kenji has to side against Ben. It hurts knowing he trusts what Hap says over Ben's instincts. But if there's a way off the island, they have to believe him.

"You know what kept me alive out there, _city boy?"_ Ben says condescendingly.

"City boy?" Kenji looks crushed at the jab.

"My instincts," he continues, pointing the taser at Kenji, Kenji puts his hands up in surrender before it's lowered again. "And they say, 'don't trust Hap.' I vote we go after our friends and leave him here."

"You're the tiebreaker, B. What do we do?"

She considers her options and sighs, “Okay, this is what we’re doing,” she steps past the boys to face Hap. “Kenji, Ben, and I are going to save our friends.”

“Yes!” Ben interrupts, but Brooklyn doesn’t waver from her stare at Hap.

“And we’re taking you with us.”

“No! What?! Why?!” Ben yells, looking over to Kenji incredulously, and then back at Brooklyn.

Kenji steps closer to Ben with a smile on his face. “Because he _might_ be telling the _truth._ Kenji for the win,” he says loudly, pumping his fist.

“Then get these off me and let’s go,” Hap says.

“Not so fast,” Brooklynn says through gritted teeth. She then ties his wrists together with more vines, leading Hap and the boys through the trees.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


While Brooklynn and Hap are busy talking to each other, Kenji takes this opportunity to talk to Ben.

“I can’t believe you defeated Toro by yourself." Kenji puts his hand on Ben's shoulder. "That’s awesome, dude!”

“Not by myself, Bumpy came in to save me halfway into the fight,” he says with a slight smile.

“Still,” Kenji says, “you confronted Toro alone. That’s amazing!”

Ben remains silent. Kenji's hand falls from its place on Ben's shoulder. Kenji tries to keep the conversation going, nudging Ben's arm. “You know, I’m so glad you’re back. Everyone was miserable without you.”

“Oh. They were?” Ben turns his head to face Kenji. He looks pained.

Kenji starts to feel that heat in his face again, butterflies in his stomach as Ben faces him. “Yea- well, I was. I mean everyone was bummed, and- I just couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Kenji blurts out. “I mean, haha. ‘Cause we’re friends, y’know,” he points finger guns at Ben, “Friends think about friends, that’s not weird.” Ben looks at Kenji with an unreadable expression. 

_'God, what am I saying!'_

Kenji is saved from his embarrassment by Brooklynn shouting, “Guys, look!” She found the garage.

  
  


They make it into the garage without encountering any dinosaurs, but it's dark. Kenji explores the building for any vehicles while Brooklynn figures out that the key card they used to get in is actually a master key. She uses it on the first thing she finds and it opens the garage, letting in sunlight. 

Hap points out a motorcycle and a few helmets are sitting on a crate nearby. Kenji finds a jeep under a tarp. He finds the keys in the passenger seat and turns it on. He sighs in relief. He's much more comfortable in a car than a motorcycle. 

Ben climbs into the passenger's seat, Bumpy nearby, and asks, "Do you have a driver's license?"

"No, but I've driven before," Kenji says with a confident smile. "Never crashed into anyone before, so I'm basically an expert."

Ben lets out a small huff of laughter. "That's the lowest bar. I have a driver's license, so I'll drive, thanks." The two boys switch spots in the jeep.

Brooklynn shouts, "Let's get going! We need to find the others!"

  
  


* * *

  
  


It's dark out by the time they run into Yaz. Vehicle brakes and screaming ring out into the night.

"Yaz?" Kenji shouts from the open window of the jeep. The bright lights from the car and motorcycle illuminate the area where Yaz has fallen on the ground. Kenji and Brooklynn stumble over to her, Brooklynn abandoning Hap momentarily. Ben is slow to join.

"We have huge news!" Brooklynn says at Yaz's side.

"Yeah," Kenji says, kneeling by her, "You're not gonna believe-!"

"Tiff and Mitch have them!" Yaz yells urgently. "Darius is leading them to the watering hole so they can kill the dinosaurs there!"

Kenji is stunned. "Darius would never do that," he says slowly, doubtfully.

Yaz remembers something. She pulls out the map Darius shoved into her hands before she left him and Sammy. "You're right. He's leading them here," she points to the big red x marking Main Street.

"Wait, Yaz, you need to know-"

Yaz cuts off Kenji and stands, "There's no _time!_ We have to-"

Then she sees Bumpy and Ben side by side, walking slowly toward her from their place behind the tall bushes, Hap following closely, still tied up. Kenji and Brooklynn stand. Yaz rushes over to Ben and she hugs him.

"You're a hugger now, Fadula?"

"Still have mixed feelings about it, but I…! You're…!" She hugs him a little tighter and laughs in relief. Kenji bristles a little at the prolonged contact, but doesn't say anything. He gets it, he really does, but that doesn't mean he can't be a little envious of the situation.

"Yeah, yeah, we have been _trying_ to tell you about it," Brooklynn walks over and puts the map between Yaz and Ben, "but in more pressing news, Darius isn't taking the hunters to the watering hole. He's taking them to Main Street."

"What? Why would he take them straight to the T. Rex?"

"Home court advantage," Kenji jumps into the conversation. He puts his hand on Ben's shoulder as he talks, leaning ever so slightly onto him, "Darius and Sammy know the terrain, and Tiff and Mitch don't. It'll be easier to lose them in Main Street than in the jungle."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go help them!"

"Yes! Bumpy and I are ready to roll," Ben says, shrugging off Kenji's hand to lean on Bumpy coolly.

"Uh-uh. Big problemo. There's no way we'll make it to Main Street before they do," Kenji answers.

"Well there is one obvious shortcut." Brooklyn points to the ground.

"Down there? You must be joking. Don't you remember last time? Not only is it super dark and creepy, but we nearly died! Nope! No go for Kenji."

* * *

  
  
  


"We're doing this!" Brooklynn shouts from her spot on the motorcycle. Kenji is on Bumpy's back behind Ben, clinging to him as she runs behind the vehicle Brooklynn is riding with Yaz. Hap is driving the jeep to Main Street to take on Tiff and Mitch. 

Brooklynn turns a corner and Bumpy follows, Kenji clinging even tighter to Ben, closing his eyes.

"Not so confident now, huh, city boy," Ben says with a smirk, although Kenji can't see it, he can hear it in his voice.

Kenji feels his face heat and a flutter in his stomach. He laughs sheepishly, burying his forehead into Ben's back.

"Alright, what's up? Why are you acting so weird?" Ben asks Kenji. Kenji freezes.

"Wha-what do you mean? I'm not acting weird."

"You're totally acting weird. You keep touching me, you're not confident like you were before the monorail, you keep trying to talk to me, your face is always pink, you keep staring at me, and you keep making weird faces at me. Are you… I mean, whatever it is, I'm here for you and I won't judge, but what's going on?"

Kenji doesn't say anything. He's too embarrassed. Ben sighs. 

"I'm not...ready to tell you. But, I will eventually… Probably. I don't know."

They sit in silence for a bit before Brooklynn and Bumpy come to a stop at a metal gate. Ben and Bumpy try to knock it down, but it doesn't budge. 

"Yeah, I don't think wild child and his amazing dino are gonna punch through that gate," Yaz says, unimpressed.

"Okay, maybe Bumpy just needs a little pep talk to bring it down," Kenji says, stepping toward the ankylosaurus, putting his hands on her cheeks. "You're not gonna let some door stand in your way, are you, Bumpy?" Bumpy bellows deeply. "You break barriers, barriers don't break you!" She bellows again and knocks him off his feet with her snout.

Bumpy tries again. And again, but it doesn't work. Then, Kenji notices a keypad on the other side of the gate.

"Hey Brooklyn, can you reach that keypad with your master key?"

She steps closer, key card in hand. She's able to reach the keypad and hover the master key over it, unlocking the gate. "Great thinking, Kenji! Now, let's go! Darius and Sammy need us!" She gets back on the motorcycle, Yaz following.

Ben gets on Bumpy, offering his hand to help Kenji up with a smile. Kenji feels it again. He takes Ben's hand and is hauled up onto Bumpy's back. Ben still has that ridiculously strong grip. Kenji automatically puts his arms around Ben.

Before they know it, they're beneath Main Street.


	2. Kenji Kon, Local Disaster Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers all reunite

Ben gets on Bumpy, offering his hand to help Kenji up with a smile. Kenji feels it again. He takes Ben's hand and is hauled up onto Bumpy's back. Ben still has that ridiculously strong grip. Kenji automatically puts his arms around Ben.

Before they know it, they're beneath Main Street.

  
  
  
  
  


Brooklynn finds a way out of the tunnels and is able to take the motorcycle with her. She immediately sees the hunters and advances toward Mitch and Tiff, Yaz still behind her, and Ben and Kenji trailing behind on Bumpy. Kenji closes his eyes and squeezes Ben.

  
  


At the last minute, Brooklynn turns left, but Bumpy doesn’t turn. She charges at the hunters. Ben decides that now is a good time to get off of Bumpy, and Ben drags Kenji down with him, rolling onto the ground and lessening the impact. 

  
  


Tiff and Mitch drop their tasers and run, trying to avoid getting hit, but they don’t run fast enough. Bumpy slams into Tiff first, and Tiff screams. She’s instantly several feet away, no longer screaming. She lets out a broken moan. Next is Mitch and he’s terrified. He runs for cover, but he’s not fast enough. He’s knocked out and about 10 feet away from where he was last seen standing.

  
  


Ben lets go of Kenji and gets on his hands and knees. Kenji reluctantly lets go of Ben, opening his eyes, searching for any threats, whispering, “Is it over?” 

  
  


Ben is above him, also looking around the area, eyes landing on Bumpy, He smiles, “Yeah. It’s over.”

  
  


Kenji sighs and feels himself relax.

  
  


Then, he notices the position they’re in. It happens all over again. Butterflies in his stomach, heat in his face, that jittery feeling. It’s a lot more intense than last time. Kenji goes still, and Ben notices. He looks down at him, smiling. 

  
  


Bumpy waddles over to Ben. Ben stands. “Good job, Bumpy. You did it, girl.” He pets her head.

  
  


Kenji finds himself wishing to be that close to Ben again. At least Sammy and Darius are safe from Tiff and Mitch now. The dinosaurs, too.

  
  


Kenji stands up and joins Ben. Brooklynn is also walking towards them, supporting a limping Yaz. Darius and Sammy then make themselves visible, eyes landing on Ben, faces forming hopeful smiles.

  
  


“Ben?!”

  
  


Ben looks up from Bumpy to see his two friends running to him.

  
  


“Uh, hi,” Ben says hesitantly.

  
  


Darius immediately hugs Ben like his life depends on it. “I’m sorry. I tried to hold on,” Darius says quietly.

  
  


Ben holds him gently. “Think nothing of it, kid.” Ben lets go, “When you’ve seen what I’ve seen…” He trails off, then embraces Darius once more, closing his eyes in content, ”I missed you guys, too.”

  
  


“Did...did you just call me kid?”

  
  


Kenji decides to make it a group hug and embraces Ben and Darius, but mainly Ben. Brooklyn and Yaz join, then Sammy.

  
  


“Okay,” Yaz announces, “Hugging too long.” 

  
  


Everyone lets go. But Kenji lingers for a second, clinging to Ben. He lets go slowly, hand raised to nervously scratch his neck.

  
  


Hap arrives shortly after in the jeep, shouting as soon as he gets out of the vehicle, “Are you kids alright? Where are Tiff and Mitch?” Kenji gives a silent thumbs up, too exhausted to say anything.

  
  


“Tiff and Mitch are over there,” Brooklynn points to them, and they’re both still knocked out. 

  
  


“Wait, is Hap a good guy now?” Darius asks, looking at Brooklynn.

  
  


“Good enough not to leave us stranded on the island,” she says helpfully.

  
  


“So, we’re getting off the island?” Sammy asks excitedly.

  
  


“Seems like it,” Brooklynn says with a smile. All the campers cheer.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


The teens all make it back to their camp, while Hap heads for his yurt, to rest for the night before leaving the island. Once they get there, they realize they don’t have enough beds for all of them, now that Ben’s back.

  
  


“I’ll share!” Kenji says a little too loudly. The other campers recoil.

  
  


“Are you sure?” Ben follows Kenji to his room, “I’m already used to sleeping on the ground…”

  
  


“I want you in my bed,” Kenji blurts. His face feels on fire. He stumbles for the right words, “I mean I want you in a bed. To sleep in. Not on the ground. Haha, is it hot in here?”

  
  


Ben looks at him curiously, “You’re acting weird again, Kenji.”

  
  


“Am I, though?” ‘Yes,’ his brain supplies.

  
  


“Definitely,” Ben responds flatly.

  
  


“Sorry.”

  
  


“Don’t apologize, Kenji,” he says seriously. Then he smiles, “Besides, seeing you like this- it’s pretty cute.”

  
  


“Wh- cute? Me?”

  
  


“Yeah,” Ben decides, “You’re cute.”

  
  


Kenji is silent for a moment, pondering what to say. Before he can say anything, Ben speaks.  “Well, I’m going to sleep,” Ben announces.

  
  


“O-oh, right. Me too.”

  
  


Kenji takes off his shoes and climbs into bed, Ben following after him. Ben is facing away from Kenji, and Kenji faces Ben. 

  
  


“Good night, Kenji.”

  
  


“Night, Ben.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard time picking up from the last chapter, but here is is! Please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions for the upcoming chapters!! And I LIVE for comments, so even it's like a sentence, it literally makes my day <3

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague idea of where I want this to go, but nothing concrete. If you have any suggestions, please let me know!


End file.
